


FEAR + LELAND + GUN + LOVE + END

by Snez



Category: Macgyver (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Characters Death, F/M, Love, macriley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snez/pseuds/Snez
Summary: If someone kiddnaped someone that means the world to you.You don't have any other choice but... do what has to be done.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver, Riley Davis - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

FEAR + LELAND + GUN + LOVE + END

It was morning and Mac was still sleeping. He slept on the chair. He was tired, because he was teaching kids in Elementary school about chemistry. Jack came to his house, enter and start calling Mac, but there was no anwser.

Jack: Mac? Mac!

Still no anwser

Jack: Mac?! Where are you?!

Jack came to the room and saw Mac sleeping in chair. Jack came closer and...

Jack: MAC!  
Mac: What? Where? What happened?  
Jack: Calm down buddy, nothing's happened  
Mac: Than don't scare me like that  
Jack: So, you were sleeping. Big night ey?  
Mac: It's nothing like that. I was teaching kids in Elementary school about chemistry  
Jack: I mean, what kids wants to learn about that stuff. This is for nerds. It's boring

Mac looked at Jack

Jack: Oh i didn't meant that way, but you know, you are a nerd  
Mac: What?  
Jack: I mean, it's nice to be a nerd  
Mac: Didn't you said a few minutes ago that being nerd is boring  
Jack: Well... I mean... You see.... Leave me alone

The phone started to ring and it was message from Matty  
(GET YOUR ASS TO THE PHEONIX)

Mac: Matty needs us  
Jack: Damn, right now, when i started to enjoying our conversasion about chemistry

Mac smiled

IN PHEONIX

Mac and Jack entered the door and saw Matty looking straight to them

Matty: Where the hell were you two been?  
Jack: In Mac's house, than we stopped for tacos and burgers and nachos

Mac and Jack start smiling

Matty: Ha ha, very funny Jack  
Mac: What's up?  
Matty: There's been an explosion in Bahamas  
Jack: You said Bahamas? Well don't mind me if i do  
Matty: Do what Jack?  
Jack: You know, take a drink, enjoying the sun, have some peace and quiet  
Mac: Don't go there Jack  
Matty: Are you saying i'm loud and annoying?  
Mac: Look what you did  
Jack: No i didn't said that, i...  
Matty: You better, if you want to keep your salary  
Jack: You don't even know how much i get  
Matty: I'm writing your checks, Jack  
JacK: Oh...  
Matty: Now, shut up  
Matty: What i was about to say, you need to find out what happened. To find out where exactly that explosion happened and who is behind this  
Mac: Alright  
Matty: And be carefull guys  
Mac: Aren't we always?  
Matty: No  
Jack: Let's go  
Matty: Not yet. Where's Riley and Bozer? They will also go with you. Desi and Russ are on anothrer mission in another country. That's why four of you will go to Bahamas  
Mac: I didn't saw Riley, i saw Bozer, he's with Sparky  
Jack: I saw Bozer too, but not Riley  
Matty: Call Riley and ask her where she is


	2. FEAR + LELAND + GUN + LOVE + END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone kiddnaped someone that means the world to you.  
> You don't have any other choice but... do what has to be done.

Mac is calling Riley, no anwser. Jack is calling Riley and no anwser

Mac: Something's wrong. We need to go to her apartment  
Jack: Yea, we're going now

It was night. Mac and Jack came to Riley's apartment and start knocking on the door. No one is there, lights are turned off. Mac and Jack entereed and they saw apartment is empty. No signs of Riley

Mac: What the hell? Where is she?  
Jack: I don't know what's going on but this is suspicious

Mac's cell phone starts ringing, on other side was Matty

Matty: did you found her?  
Mac: No, she's not here, apartment is empty and it looks like she's not been home for days  
Matty: How can you know?  
Mac: There's dust on her tv and plants are dry. something happened to her. Someone kidnapped her  
Jack: Mac, don't you say that  
Matty: Guys, come back, we need to find out what happened to her  
Mac: Ok Matty, we are on the way  
Jack: Are you shure she's kidnapped?  
Mac: Yes and you know it too Jack, but you won't to admit it  
Jack: But who would kidnapped her? What they want from her?  
Mac: She's a hacker, who knows what they want from her to hack

Mac and Jack came to war room

Jack: Seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Why someone wanted to kidnap Riley? Because they want her something to hack again?  
Mac: Matty, did you tried with surveillance bug on her cell phone?  
Matty: Yes. I did everything i could to get at least some clue, but nothing  
Mac: How...

Mac was interupted by Bozer who rush through the door

Bozer: Did you find her? Matty told me what happened  
Mac: No Bozer, still nothing  
Jack: I don't have any patience left  
Matty: We're gonna do everything to find her, you guys know that  
Jack: You got that right Matty. I'm not going to lose that girl, you hear me. She's like a daughter to me and i'm gonna do everything to find her and shoot that bastard who kidnapped her

Jack take his gun from his pants and looking how many bullets he has

Matty: Jack. Put your gun down. You don't need it right here  
Jack: I'm just cheking for bullets  
Matty: You can check it outside!

It's been weeks and they did everything to find Riley but no luck

Mac: I can't be here, i need to go to her house again and check again for something, anything. Maybe i've missed something  
Jack: We've been to her place 3 times already. You would found something already  
Mac: Well than dust will tell me something  
Jack: Mac...

Mac start to walk to the door when Jack grabs him by the arm  
Jack: Mac, listen to me. You've been already at her place, and you found nothing. I'm worried about her too. If you're gonna go to her place again and again i think you're going to start losing it. Don't do anything stupid

Mac angry pulled his hand from Jack's and start walking to the door. He opened them and walking further when Bozer start to run after Mac

Bozer: Mac! Mac! Stop!  
Mac: Leave me alone Bozer  
Bozer: Would you stop!

Bozer run to Mac and stopped him

Mac: What!  
Bozer: Come here

They went to Bozer's lab

Bozer: You need to calm down Mac  
Mac: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! RILEY's IN DANGER AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS!  
Bozer: I know Mac but you can't think when you're upset. You need to calm down  
Mac: I... I... Bozer, what i'm gonna do? I tried everything for weeks, i didn't found anything to find her, no clue, no where she was last seen. Bozer, you know what's the first thing i said to her, when she asked me what i do?  
Bozer: No, what?  
Mac: You know how you hack computers, well i hack everything else  
Bozer: You never told me this

Mac in sad voice and teary eyes

Mac: If i can hack everything, than how can't i find her? I miss her Bozer, so much it hurts and if i think i never been able to see her again. And i never told her how i feel

Bozer hugged Mac and leave him to cry on his shoulder


	3. FEAR + LELAND + GUN + LOVE + END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone kiddnaped someone that means the world to you.  
> You don't have any other choice but... do what has to be done.

Bozer: Mac, everything's gonna be ok  
Mac: How you know that? We don't know where she is, we don't know if something happens.... I don't wanna think about that!

Matty called Mac and Bozer to war room

Bozer: Matty needs us. Are you going to be ok?  
Mac: I don't know  
Bozer: You know i'm here for you  
Mac: I know that Bozer. You are a good friend

Mac and Bozer came to war room

Matty: Blondie, Bozer, i need to tell you, while you two were out, someone called and was asking for you Mac  
Mac: Who was it?  
Matty: I don't know. He didn't intreduced himself. He said he's gonna call again

After Matty stopped talking, Mac's phone rang

Mac: Hello?  
Person in deep voice: Oh, hello Mr. MacGyver, Finally you are not too busy and i can talk to you  
Mac: Who are you?  
Person: You don't have to know, but i've heard so much about you. Only thing what you need to know is, i have someone very special to you. Who means the world to you.

Mac's face is in shok and said "Riley"

Mac: Where is she? What you did to her? I swear if you...  
Person: Oooo i see i pushed the needle too deep. Calm down, i didn't do anything to her, not yet. If you're gonna do everything i'm gonna told you, she's gonna be ok, if not...  
Mac: Tell me  
Person: Wow, i didn't except for you to give up so easely  
Mac: I don't have time to play games. Tell me what i need to do  
Person: You have 2 hours to find your precious lady, if you won't succeed, she's... well... gone  
Mac: Gone?  
Person: Yes  
Mac: HEY! You said you didn't do anything to her!  
Person: And i also said, not yet. Didn't you listen? Your emotions blinds you and you can't thinking straight. So what's gonna be Mr. MacGyver? Ha-ha-ha-ha

Person hang out the phone and Mac told Jack, Matty and Bozer what he told him

Jack: That's never gonna happen  
Mac: Of course not. Come  
Matty: Wait!  
Mac: What!  
Matty: I know you are angry, Mac and so are we, but you can't go search for Riley, if you don't know where to look  
Mac: I'm gonna find a way  
Bozer: Matty's right. You need to know where to look and right now you are too angry to thinking straight  
Jack: Than how you supposed to think, we're gonna find her?  
Mac: He said i have only 2 housr to find her, if you already forget  
Bozer: I didn't forget, ok  
Matty: We all heard what you said Mac, but...

Mac turned around and walking to the door, opened them and Jack was behind him, when video showed on big screen. Matty and Bozer looked at it and...

Matty: MAC, JACK, WAIT!

Mac and Jack turned around and saw Matty and Bozer looking at big screen, than both of them looked also and they couldn't believe it what they saw. They staring on video and all of them are in shock

They saw Riley, handcufed in handcuffs and thick rope around her hands. Her hands are lifted in the air. She has rope around her waist and legs. She is sitting down on cold blocks in some hole and opposite her is faucet

Person: Come on Riley, say something, they watching you  
Riley: You are lying  
Person: No i don't. See this camera in front of you, it's on, you are live. So tell them something  
Riley: In tears, please, what are you want from me? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?  
Person: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Riley: Please someone help me

Person: See Mac, your clock... oh who am i kidding, her clock is ticking and just one more thing

Person standing in camera and he has mask around his face and he came to Riley. He touched Riley's face and hit her very hard

Mac: NO! STOP!

Mac was full of anger even more than before. He couldn't do anything but watching

Person: That is just a start

Person than open fauced and cold iced water started to go on

Person: Like i said, her clock is ticking and if you're gonna find her before water full this hole, you're gonna save her

Video on big screen dissapeared

Mac: No, no, please no, this can't be happening! Mac walking around and throwing stuff  
Jack: This guy is so dead. We need to safe her NOW!  
Matty: I KNOW THAT JACK! BUT WE CAN'T!  
Jack: WHAT? HOW YOU CAN SAY, WE CAN'T?!  
Matty: BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! WE ALREADY TAKED ABOUT THIS!  
Mac: STOP! I NEED TO THINK! AND I CAN'T THINK, IF YOU ALL TALKING AT THE SAME TIME! Jack i need you to start talking, whatever, just talk

After few min. Jack's talking, Mac didn't think of anything. Than video showed again

Person: Oh hey Mr. MacGyver, did you think of anything yet, where you could find your Riley?  
Mac: I didn't have much time to think  
Person: Maybe this will speed up your thinking

Person showed video again and there was Riley in ice cold water almost till waist and she was so beaten, her left eye is closed and blue. Her lip was cut and she's bleeding from lip. She was cold and can bearly speak

Mac: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, YOU ARE DEAD!  
Person: Really? You're gonna kill me? i heard you don't kill people and you hate guns  
Mac: This time i'm gonna make exchange. And how do you know all of this about me?  
Person: Riley told me. If she wouldn't she would be dead long ago and i want to see your amazing skills you have. Oh and one more thing. She is losing a lot of blood  
Mac: i can see THAT!  
Person: No you don't understand, i shoot her in the leg  
Mac: WHAT!? Mac picked up the table and throw it on big screen

Matty: HEY MAC!  
Jack: WHY DID YOU DO THIS?   
Bozer: HOW WE ARE GONNA SEE NOW?

Mac: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?! I DIDN't WANT TO BREAKING IT!? LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU!!  
Jack: MAC!  
Mac: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Mac burst through the door and shut them


End file.
